


Gatekeeping

by Faith_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth and the Gatekeeper interaction because we all need platonic friendship in our lives, Gen, Hell yeah Gatekeeper fics, Other, gatekeeper fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Being the gatekeeper of such a huge monastery is pretty tough sometimes, but it isn’t all bad.





	Gatekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! First Ao3 post here! I have no idea how this site works so please bare with me.

Day in, day out. It’s all the same.

“Guard the gates, don’t let anyone suspicious inside!” they tell him.

He smiles at them and salutes. Straightening his posture and looking ahead, he prepares himself for the day.

He supposes he was the only one in the entire monastery that would be willing to do this job, and that’s fine! Not everyone could deal with monitoring the comings and goings of all those who resided here.

He enjoyed his job. Enjoyed the friendly waves the students gave him as they headed to and from class. He would often find himself chuckling at those who ended up running late, tripping over stacks of books or even their own untied shoe laces.

It’s things like these that allow him to truly enjoy his job. He may not have a Crest, and he may not attend any classes, but he never feels left out.

He looks over the view of the monastery just as the sun begins to set, it casts the area with a golden glow. What students that remained outdoors were packing their things to turn in for the night. He smiles. It’s quiet.

“Hey.” a pat on his shoulder, he swivels around with force, and he finds himself tumbling to the floor.

A hand catches his wrist, and it pulls him off of the tiled floor, he looks up. The tired face of the monastery’s newest professor stares back at him.

“Quite the tumble, huh.”

He gathers himself and steps back, allowing the younger man to let go of his wrist. “Greetings professor! Nothing to report. …aside from the tumble I almost took just a moment ago…”

“Well, it seems that you’re lucky I came to stop by.” For a split second, Byleth’s face held the barest trace of a smile.

“May I ask what you’re doing out at this hour, Professor?”

“Seteth asked me to come down and tell you that your shift is over.” Byleth pats him on the back and sends him forwards. “You’ve been out here all day, everyone needs a break now and then.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Thank you, Professor, goodnight.”

“Mm, see you tomorrow.”

“Of course!”


End file.
